The Origin of Hobbes
by garfield2710
Summary: How come Calvin can hear and see Hobbes?


Bill Watterson owns Calvin and Hobbes. Not me.

The Origin of Hobbes

Hobbes was an orange stuffed tiger. When no one is around a stuffed animal can move around. But if a human sees one, they can only see a stuffed animal. His previous owner had been mean to him. Throwing him down some stairs, dropping him from windows, delibratly trying to rip him in half, that 12-year-old Jeremy Kingderson was too much for Hobbes to bear. However his previous owner called him by a fake name, "Mr. Stupid Tiger."

He had an owner before that. Her name was Jessica Marks. She was a beautiful 5-year-old girl who took Hobbes everywhere with her. Her dad called him Hobbes so Jessica also called him Hobbes. One day she left him at zoo and Hobbes never saw her again. He waited 2 years for her to find him but that never happened. Finally he walked out of the zoo when there were no people around. He slept under the park bench not far from the zoo.

After 3 months Jeremy found him and named him "Mr. Stupid Tiger." He lived with Jeremy for 1 year. That was the worst year of Hobbes' life. One day Jeremy threw Hobbes over a bridge and into a river and Hobbes never saw that mean brat again.

He waded in the stream for a week than the river ended. Hobbes had no choice but to walk. He walked in the forest for 3 months trying to find civilization.

One day he heard someone in a nearby river drowning. Hobbes ran as fast as he could towards the sound. There he saw a foot tall creature with pointy ears drowning. Hobbes pulled the being out. To Hobbes surprise, it worked.

Usually, when a stuffed animal tries to touch someone, the hand goes right through him. This time it didn't.

"Thank you very much," said the being in an Irish accent. "I thank ye for savin' me life. To show you my appreciation, I'm going to grant you 2 wishes."

"What are you?" asked Hobbes.

"I'm a leprechaun."

"I thought leprechaun's gave gold at the end of rainbows."

"That's an urban legend. We grant 2 wishes to people who save our lives. And no genies don't exist."

"OK," said Hobbes. Hobbes hadn't eaten anything in 5 months. He was starving (Yes. Even stuffed animals have to eat). "I wish for a Tuna Fish sandwich." Almost instantly a tuna fish sandwich appeared in Hobbes' hands. Hobbes gobbled it in 3 seconds. "Now I wish for--"

"Hold it, Tiger," said the leprechaun. "That 1 wish. You have 1 wish left. Don't waste it on another tuna fish sandwich. And no. You cannot wish for more wishes."

Hobbes had to really think about this. He wanted to make the right wish. He thought for about 10 minutes and then finally he got the perfect wish. He didn't want to go through all the torture he had gone through with Jeremy so—"I wish that the next child that saw me could see me and hear me as I truly exist."

"All right," said the leprechaun. "The next time a child sees you he'll see and hear you as you truly exist, forever."

After he said that the Leprechaun disappeared.

Hobbes continued walking. Hoping to see a kid or a parent so they could take him to their kid.

All of a sudden, Hobbes smelled something in the air. It smelled like—No it couldn't. Could it be? It smelled like a tuna fish sandwich. It was. It was a tuna fish sandwich.

Hobbes ran as fast as he could. Within 5 minutes he reached the tuna fish sandwich. As he reached for it he stepped in a rope trap and his right foot got stuck. As the rope went up he grabbed the tuna fish sandwich and started eating.

Meanwhile a 6-year-old boy, named Calvin, woke up one day on a Monday morning. Normally he hated Monday mornings because that means he'd have to go to school. But this Monday morning was the start of Thanksgiving vacation. As he got up he remembered his tiger trap. He got dressed in his safari outfit and ran outside.

He saw his dad polishing their car. Calvin said to him, "So long, Pop! I'm off to check my tiger trap! I rigged a tuna fish sandwich so I'm sure to have one by now!"

His dad didn't really believe he would find a tiger, but his kid Calvin was only 6 so he played along. "They like Tuna Fish, huh?"

"Tiger's will do anything for a Tuna fish sandwich. They're kind of stupid that way. Well, Bye Dad!" Calvin yelled as he ran towards their forest.

His trap was kind of a walk from there and Calvin wanted to get there quicker. So Calvin ran. It was a 6-minute ran from his house.

10 minutes after Hobbes was captured Calvin appeared. Because Calvin was the first child to see Hobbes, he saw Hobbes as he truly existed. But at the time Calvin didn't know that Hobbes could talk.

"WOW! A real live tiger!" Calvin yelled. How am I gonna him down?"

"You could climb the tree and untie the rope." Hobbes suggested.

"Good ide--" Calvin was shocked to hear the tiger talk. He thought tiger's couldn't talk. He could tell right away that it was a special tiger. He was gonna keep it. I don't know what Calvin originally planned to do with the tiger he found but his plans changed.

Calvin climbed the tree and untied the ropes. He gently let Hobbes down. Calvin then slid down the tree to Hobbes.

"Hi," said Calvin. "My name's Calvin. What's yours?"

"Hobbes."

The two started talking than Calvin said, "Hobbes, I think we're going to get along just fine."

The End.


End file.
